Abseits
by RighteousHate
Summary: Erleichtert seufzte Hinata auf. Das war's für heute, was? Dass er morgen wieder kommen würde, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. SakuX... HinaXIta R&R !AUFGEGEBEN!
1. Mission

HI^^

mein erster Naruto-fic! Hoffe euch gefällt er... hab keinen beta, also verzeiht mir meine fehler, ja?? xDD

DISCLAIMER:: mir gehört werder Naruto, noch die Charaktere die darin vorkommen. Allerdings gehört die Fanfiction mir, und alle evenuel vorkommende Charas die erfunden sind ebenso.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mission-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie flog schon beinahe durch die Gebüsche, ohne ihre Haare zu beachten, die ihr immer wieder dank des seitlichen Windes, der sie trotz des dichten Waldes beinahe vom Kurs abbrachte, die ohnehin schon beschränkte Sicht beschwerten.

Hinter ihr, hoffe sie, blieben ihre Freunde an ihrer Ferse. Sie blieb nicht stehen, um sich zu vergewissern ob sie noch in Sichtweite war. Hinata würde sie nicht verlieren, ganz sicher nicht!

‚Verdammter Idiot!'

Leise fluchend setzte Sakura ihren Weg fort. Wenn sie besser aufgepasst hätte, würde sie jetzt mit Naruto und Sai Ramen essen, oder sonst etwas mit den beiden Streithähnen unternehmen, damit sie sich endlich besser verstanden.

Seit Sasuke verschwunden ist, war es sowohl für sie als auch für Naruto schwer gewesen, was ihre Beziehung zu Said, der ihren Gefährten ersetzte, nicht gerade erleichterte.

Geschickt wich sie einem hervorstehenden Ast aus, und holte sich mit dem nächsten Sprung den verlorengegangenen Schwung zurück.

Kurz blickte sie sich um. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen. Besser sie konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, anstatt über vergangene Dinge zu grübeln. Am Ende würde sie nur noch frustrierter werden als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Sakura-san!"

Hinata war neben ihr aufgetaucht und Sakura verlangsamte ihr Tempo. Sie hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, Hinata das –san abzugewöhnen.

„Was ist?" Etwas in Hintatas Gesicht war anders als sonst. Sakura bremste noch mehr ab und studierte das blauhaarige Mädchen genauer. Inzwischen war Kiba neben ihnen aufgetaucht und beobachtete seine zwei Teamkolleginnen.

„Jemand verfolgt uns, schon seit einer Weile!" Hinata flüsterte gerade so laut, dass sie von den anderen Konoha-ninjas gehört werden konnte, als ob sie befürchtete, belauscht zu werden.

„Unsinn!!" Kiba reagierte ziemlich ungehalten. Er hätte es sicher bemerkt, wenn sich jemand an ihre Fersen gehaftet hätte. „Ich rieche nichts. Und Nakamaru auch nicht! Es ist bestimmt nur ein Tier!"

Hinata war etwas zusammen geschrumpft, doch sie war nicht bereit, klein beizugeben. „Es ist jemand hinter uns. Jemand mit einer Menge Chakra und er ist der Erd-Typ, soweit ich mich nicht täusche. Er verschwindet immer wieder für kurze Zeit, um dann noch näher aufzutauchen. Ich bilde mir das sicher nicht ein, Kiba." Das sonst so friedliebende Mädchen funkelte Kiba entschlossen an.

Sakura versuchte, die beiden immer noch aufgebrachten Ninja zu beruhigen. Bei Naruto und Sas… und Sai hatte es ja auch meistens funktioniert.

Und Tsunade hatte sie sicher nicht umsonst zum Teamleader gemacht.

„Hört jetzt auf. Wir machen eine Pause. Kiba und Nakamaru, ihr konzentriert euch, vielleicht riecht ihr doch etwas Ungewöhnliches. Hinata, du sagst Kiba, wenn du wieder jemanden bemerkst. Es könnte leicht sein, dass das ein Jutsu ist, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Verhaltet euch aber unauffällig."

Kiba grummelte immer noch über Sakuras bestimmerische Art, während er auf jede Unstimmigkeit des Waldduftes achtete, um einen Geruch herauszufiltern, der wahrscheinlich gar nicht da war. Er respektierte Hinata, ihr Byakugan war sicher nützlich, aber ihm gefiel es nicht, von Frauen berichtigt und herumkommandiert zu werden. Er war ein hervorragender Ninja, und das wusste jeder. Nun aber musste er sich damit begnügen, im Schatten eines Mädchens zu arbeiten, und sich auch noch sagen zu lassen, was er zu tun hatte. Verdammt, das machte alles keinen Spaß.

Hinata deaktivierte ihr Byakugan. Es war beinahe Nacht und ihr Chakra neige sich dem Ende zu. So lange hatte sie ihre Augen noch nie benutzt und nun fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz umher und landete dann auf Sakura, die immer noch mit ein paar Kräutern beschäftigt schien.

Hinata rief ihren Namen, nur um dann hefig husten zu müssen. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag noch keinen Schluck Wasser getrunken, und nun protestierte ihre Kehle.

Kiba blickte erschrocken auf und runzelte die Stirn, dann sprang er auf, nuschelte etwas von ‚Wasser holen, in der Nähe ist ein Bach' und verschwand hinter den Bäumen.

Sakura seufzte, stand auf und ließ sich wenig später neben Hinata nieder.

Sie lächelte leicht, während sie dem Mädchen eine klare, bräunliche Flüssigkeit um die Augen schmierte.

„Das ist gegen die Schmerzen."

Hinata blickte Sakura erstaunt an. Woher wusste sie, dass ihre Augen furchtbar schmerzten?

„Neji hat mir davon erzählt.", fuhr sie fort, „er wird mich umbringen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich sie dich so lange benutzen lassen habe. Es tut mir leid.", fügte sie niedergeschlagen dazu.

„Er schien richtig besorgt um dich zu sein." Sakura lachte kurz. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass das wegen de…"

Ihre Augen weiterten sich und ein entsetzter Blick trat auf ihr Gesicht.

„Verdammt!!!!"

Hinata war viel zu erschöpft um großartig zu reagieren, als sie eine dunkle Stimme von hinten vernahm.

„Zu spät, meine Süßen."

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

so, erstes Kap wäre mal erledigt!! hoffe es hat euch gefallen....

**....reviews.... reviews.... reviews.... reviews.... reviews... xD**

c ya sternenhagel


	2. Erwacht

hi^^

das zweite kap von abseits...

weder naruto noch die charaktere gehören mir oder irgendeinem anderen österreicher...^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------erwacht---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata war es, die zuerst aufwachte. Beinahe sofort fiel ihr der salzige Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge auf. Kurz danach war es wohl das Jucken ihres Beines, das sie auffahren und beinahe panisch umherblicken lies.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich zusammen zu reißen, bevor ihr ein weiteres Geräusch sagte, dass Sakura aufgewacht sein musste. Erleichtert wandte sie sich um, froh über ihre Gesellschaft und die kurzzeitige Ablenkung von dem eigentlichen Problem. Nämlich, wo waren sie? Warum? Und was würde mit ihnen geschehen?

Ihre Augen ruhten auf dem rosahaarigen Mädchen, das sich gerade aufrichtete und mit hüpfenden Augäpfeln umsah.

„Wo sind wir?"

Hinata zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Sie versuchte ihr Byakugan zu aktivieren, doch sie hatte immer noch nicht genug Chakra. Na toll.

„Dann sind meine Hauskätzchen also endlich aufgewacht?"

Eine eiskalte Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren. Beide starrten sich kurz an, dann suchten sie den Raum ab. Doch es war zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können. Sie bemerkten erst, dass wirklich jemand mit ihnen im Raum war, als grobe Hände sie packten und sie zwangen aufzustehen.

Hinata versuchte nicht, sich großartig zu wehren, da sie noch zu erschöpft war und ihr Bein sonderbarer weise ziemlich schmerzte.

Doch Sakura wandte sich mit einem Ruck um und spuckte während der Bewegung ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Dann riss sie die Augen auf.

Dunkelrote Augen funkelten sie an, schwarze Haare verdeckten Teile eines ihr so bekannten Gesichtes.

„Sasuke!", hauchte sie.

„Sasuke. Sasuke! Warum bist du hier? Sasuke. Sasuke!!" ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, ihre Augen waren feucht. Wieso war er hier? Warum war er so grob? Warum tat er ihr weh?

PATSCH

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen berührte Sakura ungläubig ihre pochende Wange.

„Verwechsel mich nicht noch einmal mit diesem Nichtsnutz von Bruder."

„Sei nicht so grob zu ihr, Itachi. Weißt du, sie scheint den kleinen Uchiha wirklich zu mögen." Eine gehässig säuselnde Stimme drang an ihre Ohren.

„Kch." Mit einem Ruck schleuderte Itachi das Mädchen von sich. Tobi schaffte es auch immer wieder, ihn aufzuregen. Kisame hatte gerade eine Einzelmission, also war es an ihm hängen geblieben für diese Nervensäge den Babysitter zu spielen.

Nachdenklich lies er seinen Blick über die Rosahaarige schweifen. Anscheinend versuchte sie gerade, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Dumme Göre. Er hasste verweichlichte Menschen. Egal wer es war.

Obwohl er es eigentlich erwarten hätte müssen, hatte ihn Sasukes Name erschreckt. Wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, hatte er sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Nur leider fiel ihm gerade nicht ein wo und wann.

„Los, meine Süßen. Leader-sama erwartet euch. Vielleicht hat er sein Spielzeug schon aufgebraucht und braucht neues. Freut euch". Tobi lächelte vergnügt, als er das Blauhaarige Mädchen vor sich herschob. Es schien keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Also blieb die Ziege an ihm hängen. Na toll.

* * *

kurzes kap, ich weiß! aber ich wusste einfach nicht mehr was ich schreiben sollte^^

das nächste wird länger, versprochen

c ya sternenhagel


	3. Schmerz

hi^^

chap 3::

naruto gehört nich mir... *seufz*

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------Schmerz--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Au!" Hinata stöhnte auf, als sich etwas Spitzes durch ihre Knie bohrte. Sie versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch dann fiel ihr Oberkörper nach vorne und ihre Hände wurden von den unzähligen, bunt schillernden Glassplittern zerschnitten. Das Mädchen stöhnte erneut auf. Dann sah sie sich wieder in dem Raum um, um wieder die Orientierung zu finden und die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit ausfindig zu machen, die sie bei ihrem Sturz aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war quadratisch und ziemlich klein. Verschiedene, alt aussehende Möbel waren achtsam zusammengestellt worden. Ein großer Schrank aus dunklem Holz, vielleicht Kirsche, stand majestätisch in der Ecke, verschnörkelte, schwarze Linien waren an den beiden Kastentüren symmetrisch eingebrannt worden. Die linke Tür war leicht geöffnet, nur ein paar Millimeter, so als würde die nicht mehr richtig schließen. Daneben verstellte ein zerknauschtes Bett mit einer schon ziemlich abgenützten Matratze den Blick auf die Wandmalerei dahinter. Es war ein unheimliches Bild, fand Hinata, für diese Umstände völlig unpassend. Es zeigt eine schrill bemalte Jagdszene, wo ein schwer behangener Mann einen davonlaufenden Hirsch erlegte, der anscheinend vor Schmerzen laut röhrte.  
Hinata wandte ihren Blick von dem blutigen Bild ab, da sie sich gerade ziemlich gut mit dem stark blutenden Hirsch identifizieren konnte.  
Mit demselben Blick wie das geschundene Tier blickte sie ihren Peiniger an und hoffte, er würde in ihren Augen den Trotz und nicht die Angst sehen, die sie gerade ziemlich mitnahm.  
Das Mädchen starrte wie gebannt auf die schwarz-blauen Schuhe, die nun einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Sie versuchte seinen schwarzen Mantel zu ignorieren, der sich einen Moment lang aufblähte, bevor er wieder schlaff an den Seiten seiner Beine hinab hing. Hinata musste sich gestehen, dass es gut ausgesehen hätte, wenn sie nicht gerade in dieser Lage wäre.

„Kommt er?" Die Kälte seiner Stimme ließ sie unwillkürlich erschaudern. Angst schnürrte ihre Kehle zu, als sie sich zwang zu seinem Gesicht aufzublicken.  
So trotzig es ging blickte sie ihn an und hoffte, ihre Stimme würde nicht versagen. „Ich weiß es nicht"  
Ihr wurde schlecht, als sie in diese grausam zusammen gezogenen Augen blickte. Diese Ringe hatte sie noch nie davor gesehen, aber sie hatte davon gehört. Ihr Vater hatte ihr davon erzählt. Sie war noch ein kleines Kind gewesen, doch sie hatte die Tatsache nicht mehr losgelassen, dass es ein Kekkai Genkai der Augen gab, das mächtiger war als das Byakugan, ja, sogar das Sharingan. Die nächsten Tage hatte sie Sasuke Uchiha nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Sie hatte ihn nie besonders gemocht, seine Arroganz ging ihm damals wie heute auf den Geist, doch das Sharingan hatte sie fasziniert. Sie wusste, wie stark es sein konnte, und nun, da man ihr erzählt hatte, das es ein Auge gab, das noch stärker war, wollte sie es unbedingt sehen. Es studieren. Das Rinnegan, das stärkte der drei.  
Doch das war früher gewesen. Jetzt wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als diesem unbarmherzigen Starren dieses Kekkai Genkais zu entkommen.  
Große, grobe Hände packten sie am Kragen und schleuderten sie gegen die Wand. Hinata prallte einige Zentimeter neben dem sterbenden Hirsch auf und rutschte nach unten. Teils war sie erleichtert, dass sie kurz darauf auf dem etwas weicheren Bett landete, doch dann bohrten sich die in ihrer Haut stecken gebliebenen Glassplitter weiter in sie. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, was mehr schmerzte. Ihr Rücken, die Wunden an ihren Knien und Händen oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht zur Wehr setzten konnte.  
Kurz funkelte sie Pain an, bevor dieser sich zu ihrer Überraschung umdrehte und mit langen, selbstsicheren Schritten aus dem Raum marschierte.

Erleichtert seufzte Hinata auf. Das war's für heute, was? Dass er morgen wieder kommen würde, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. Seit sie vor 4 Tagen von Zetsu während ihrer Mission überrascht worden sind, ging das jeden Tag so. Anscheinend hatte ein gewisser Uchiha von dem beinahe übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt erzählt, mit dem sich Naruto für seine Freunde einsetzte. Nun hoffte Pain, dass er sich aufmachte um sie zu retten. Hinata seufzte. Leider war es höchst wahrscheinlich dass der Chaosninja bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Verdammter Idiot!

„Die da sieht ziemlich erledigt aus."  
Nicht sonderlich überrascht wandte sich Hinata um, als Itachi Uchiha die Tür hinter sich schloss. Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf das Häufchen Elend in der Ecke, das noch vor einer Stunde Sakura gewesen war. Sofort überkamen Hinata Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte ihre Kameradin total vergessen. Ohne auf ihrer eigenen Schmerzen zu achten, sprang sie aus dem Bett und eilte an Sakuras Seite. Als sie ihre Hand aussteckte, um dem Mädchen zu helfen, stoppte Itachi sie.  
„Leg dich hin.", befahl er gelangweilt, bevor er sich wieder der Rosahaarigen zuwandte.  
Zuerst wollte Hinata wiedersprechen, doch da sie weder die nötige Kraft noch die Entschlossenheit hatte mit ihm zu streiten hinkte sie auf das Bett zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit einem Uchiha zu streiten. Sie waren allesamt stur, arrogant und so unglaublich überzeugt von sich selbst. In dieser Weise glichen sich die beiden verfeindeten Brüder aufs Haar.  
„Was hat sie gemacht? Sieht aus als wäre Pain-sama ziemlich wütend gewesen." Hinata blickte ziemlich geknickt zu Sakura. „Ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt."  
„Sasuke?", das Mädchen sank in sich zusammen. Itachi wurde ziemlich wütend, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. „Ja, er hat gesagt dass er Sasuke zu seiner Marionette machen würde."  
„Tch. Idiot!"  
Hinata verkniff sich ihre Antwort. Stattdessen blickte sie von Itachi zu Sakura. Diese sah inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so KO aus. In den letzten Tagen hatte Hinata den Uchiha immer wieder gefragt wie er das machte, doch er hatte ihr nie geantwortet. Er hatte ihre Wunden jedes Mal geheilt, wenn sie von Pain massakriert wurden.  
„Befehl von Leader-sama", hatte er ihr gleichgültig erwiedert, als sie fragte, warum er ihnen half.

„Bist du bereit?" Der Uchiha stand nun auf und ging langsam zu dem Bett, auf dem Hinata sich zusammengerollt hatte. Sie blickte ihn nur kurz an, nickte und schloss dann ihre Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte unglaublich schnell, als sie darauf wartete, seine kalten Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Hinata schauderte kurz, als er sie an ihren Schläfen berührte und mit seinen beiden Zeigefingern kurz aber kräftig zudrückte.  
Das Letzte, das das Mädchen spürte, war, wie er seine Handballen ein wenig hinter ihren Ohren ablegte. Dann versank sie in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab.

* * *

Ich mag dieses kapi, weiß auch nich warum... fragt mich nich... hoffe es hat euch gefallen.... büdde **reviews reviews reviews 3**

versuch das nächste kap so schnell wie möglich reinzustellen

c ya manu


	4. Erniedigung

hi!! bin zurück!! hoffe es gefällt euch... :: kapitel 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Erniedrigung-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi-san?" Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue. Er wusste was jetzt kam, dennoch überraschte es ihn, dass sie überhaupt fragte. Hatte sie denn keinen Stolz? Er hätte von ihr erwartet sie würde ihn vollkommen ignorieren. Es wurmte ihn ein wenig dass er sie falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Aber mit einem Blick auf ihre leicht geröteten Wangen erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass sie vor allem ein Mädchen war, nicht nur ein Ninja.

„Würdest du dich umdrehen?" „_Bitte_?", fügte sie beinahe flehend hinzu.

Sein Lachen lies Sakura erneut erschaudern.

„Ich glaube du bist nicht in der Position um Forderungen zu stellen, Miss."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Kehle. Sie wusste dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Sie schluckte und versuchte ihren Stolz zu unterdrücken. Ein ziemlich dicker Kloß kratzte schmerzhaft in ihrem Hals, als sie sich geschlagen gab, tief einatmete und langsam mit zitternden Händen den ersten Knopf ihrer viel zu weiten Bluse öffnete.

‚Du bist zuhause. Du bist zuhause und alleine. ' Immer wieder sagte sie sich diesen Satz vor, hämmerte ihn in ihr Gehirn. Als die erste Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief, glitt der raue Stoff an ihr hinunter. Ihr Atem stockte. Sie war eine Ninja. Sie durfte keine Angst zeigen. Sakura schloss ihre Augen so fest es ging. ‚Du bist zuhause. Du bist zuhause und alleine. ' Zitternd machte sie einen kurzen Schritt nach vorne, tastete sich langsam vor. Es war so unglaublich demütigend. Sie spürte seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut. Wie tausend Messerstiche bohrten sie sich in sie. Die Hände fest an ihren Körper gepresst taumelte sie weiter. Nach ein paar Schritten stieß sie mit ihrem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen. Immer noch zitternd streckte sie eine Hand aus und tastete die weiße, geflieste Wand vor ihr ab, bis sie nach langen quälenden Sekunden einen kühlen Metallknopf ertastete. Ein kurzer Druck auf die glatte Fläche und Wasser ergoss sich über sie. Entsetzt keuchte Sakura auf. Es war eiskalt. Sie wäre auf der Stelle zurückgewichen, wenn es nicht heißen würde, dass sie dann wieder näher bei Tobi wäre. Nicht dass es etwas ändern würde. Kurz schoss Hinatas Bild vor ihre Augen. Hoffentlich war Itachi so freundlich sich umzudrehen.

Als Sakura jedoch bemerkte, dass ein gewisser Jemand nun Näher als ihr lieb war, verschwanden alle Gedanken an ihre Kollegin. Sie schauderte, als Tobi langsam seine heißen Finger über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ.

„Na, Miss? Gefällt dir das?"

Ein ungewöhnlich starker Brechreiz ätzte in ihrer Kehle, als sie sich verzweifelt in die Zunge biss, um nicht loszuschreien.

„Itachi-san?" Hinata neigte ihren Kopf und sah ihr Gegenüber neugierig an, während sie mit einem Handtuch ihr Haar trocken rubbelte.

„Hm?" Der Uchiha blickte zu seinem Schützling auf. Kurz musterte er ihre Figur unter dem, wegen der Nässe, an ihrem Körper klebenden Yukata bevor er seine Augenlieder wieder senkte um ihr genügend Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Was werdet ihr tun wenn Naruto nicht kommt?" Diese Frage hatte sich Hinata schon seit dem ersten Tag gestellt, doch nie wollte sie sie aussprechen. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Naruto sie finden könnte, doch vielleicht waren andere geschickt worden um sie zu befreien. Vielleicht wusste er noch gar nicht, dass sie hier waren.

Itachi zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und antwortete mit dem üblichen „Hn", das auf jede Frage kam, die er nicht beantworten konnte, wollte oder durfte. Hinata fragte sich, welche der drei Möglichkeiten es wohl war.

„Darf ich noch etwas fragen?"

Der etwas veränderte Ton lies Itachi wieder aufblicken. Trotz seines emotionslosen Gesichtes war sich Hinata sicher, dass er neugierig geworden war. Während der vergangenen Tage hatte sie es immer wieder geschafft, zu erraten, was für Gefühle sein gleichgültiges Gesicht verbarg. Und sie war einigermaßen stolz darauf.

Seine Neugier fasste sie als Aufforderung auf, ihre Frage zu stellen.

„Warum sind sie nicht im Dorf geblieben?"

Hinata blickte in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er kurz mit der linken Wange gezuckt hatte. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht besonders angenehm überrascht war. Sie wollte schon ein „schon gut! murmeln, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Ich habe meinen gesamten Clan getötet. Ich glaub nicht dass ich in Konoha sehr willkommen bin."

Hinata starrte Itachi Uchiha an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber dies nicht. Ihr Verstand meldete sich kurz zurück. Wieso war sie so überrascht? Sie wusste genau was mit dem Uchiha-Clan passiert war. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft er würde es leugnen. Dass es jemand anderes war? Lächerlich.

Dennoch. Sie spürte wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, um ihre eigene Dummheit zu überspielen. Doch ihre Stimme brach bevor sie überhaupt ein Wort über ihre Lippen brachte. Wieso benahm sie sich so kindisch?

„Es ist spät. Besser du gehst schlafen, dein Tag morgen wird sicher anstrengend." Ohne sie noch einmal anzublicken wandte er sich um und schritt aus dem Raum.

Hinata lies sich auf das harte Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Ihr Schädel brummte wie nach einem ewig langen Test, bei dem sie nicht eine Frage beantworten konnte. ‚Ich habe meinen gesamten Clan getötet. ' Itachi's Stimme hatte so ungerührt geklungen. Als ob ihm diese ganzen Leute egal wären. Das war seine Familie. Seine Heimat. Warum konnte er darüber reden als wäre es über das morgige Wetter?

Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Monster. Er war ein verdammtes Monster.

* * *

sooo... fertig... hoff es hat euch gefallen

büdde gebt mir **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

ich hab nämlich kp obs euch gefällt!! wenns keiner liest, dann brauch ich nicht weiterzu schreiben!!


	5. Schuld

hi... so, das nächste kapi meiner ersten narutofic...

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SChuld--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit ihren Fingernägeln ritzte Sakura einen weiteren Strich in die Wand. Nun waren es genau 17 an der Zahl. 17 lange Tage. Und keine Spur von Naruto oder anderen potentiellen Rettern.

Seit genau 17 Tagen wurden sie gefangen gehalten, genau 17 Mal waren sie verprügelt worden, und genau 17 Mal hatte sie Tobi gesehen. Sakura unterdrückte ein Würgen. Wenn es eine positive Sache an diesem ganzen Dilemma gab, dann kannte sie sie nicht. Oder noch nicht. Bis jetzt hatte sie Tobi für einen der harmloseren Akatsuki-Mitglieder gehalten. Aber wenn es um Grausamkeit ging, stand er Pain um nichts nach. Pain hatte sie übrigends auch genau 17 Mal gesehen. Und 17 Mal hatte sie diese elende Prozedur mitmachen müssen.

Ihr Tagesablauf änderte sich nie. Aufstehen. Das Frühstück bestand aus Brot und gelegentlich einen Apfel. Mittagessen. Genauso schlimm wie das Frühstück. Am Nachmittag wurden sie dann von Pain verprügelt. Als ob das irgendetwas nützen würde. Dann kam Itachi und heilte ihre gröbsten Wunden. Damit sie das ja lang genug ertragen durften. Danach, immer wenn es dunkel wurde, kam Tobi und holte sie ab. Schloss sie in einen Raum und machte mit ihr was er nur so wollte. Entweder wurde sie dort ohnmächtig oder sie schleppte sich wieder in ihr Zimmer, in dem sie Hinata auf ihrem Bett saß und meistens las. Entweder sie schlief sofort ein oder sie grübelte noch über etwas nach. Und jeden zweiten Tag wurde geduscht. Jedes Mal ein grauenhaftes Erlebnis.

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Türe. Sakura blickte kaum auf. Sie wollte nicht wissen wer es war.

„Komm mit." Ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Sie erkannte Tobis Stimme und sah ihn fragend an. Es war noch vor Mittag, das hieß, normalerweise würden keine Quälereien bevorstehen. Aber was war auch schon normal. Um zu verhindern, dass Tobi, wie schon so oft, sie vom Bett zerrte, stand sie von selbst auf und trottete niedergeschlagen zu ihrem persönlichen Wächter. Was immer es auch war, sicher nichts Gutes.

Bei Tobi angekommen, packte er sie grob an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Raum. Sie wurde von ihm durch einen langen Korridor geschleift, bevor er links abbog und, nach ein paar quälend langen Treppen hatten die Beiden einen weiteren Korridor erreicht. Der war jedoch weiß gestrichen und es gab Fenster, die ihr sagten, dass sie über der Erde waren. Im ersten Stock. Oder im Zweiten. Sakura wusste es nicht genau. Aber das war ihr auch gerade herzlichst egal. Tobi führte sie vor eine große, weiß lackierte Holztür und klopfte zweimal. Dann trat er ein.

„Ahh!" Sakura stöhnte auf, als sich das Kunai durch ihre Hand bohrte und ihre raue Haut aufschlitzte. Sie biss sich die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien, denn diese eine Genugtuung wollte sie dem Schwein vor ihr nicht geben.

Tobi drückte sich von hinten an sie und griff nach ihrer verletzten Hand, wobei er darauf achtete, dass er maximalen Körperkontakt mit ihr hielt. Sanft, aber bestimmt zog er sie nach unten. Sakuras Magen drehte sich, ihr wurde Übel. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung setzte Tobi eine ihrer verletzten Fingerkuppen auf eine leere Schriftrolle und schrieb, ihre Hand immer noch führend, Sakuras Namenszug darauf. Kleine Pergamentfasern scheuerten in der offenen Wunde und verstärkten den Schmerz um ein vielfaches.

Entsetzt starrte das Mädchen auf das verschlungene, dunkelrote **SAKURA**.

Sie wirbelte herum. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie würden doch nicht… würden sie? Mit einem Male war sie sich sicher, dass genau das ihre Absicht war.

„Wa- was macht ihr mit der Rolle?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Und ihr Körper gefror in dem Moment, als Pain sie mit einem, ja beinahe unschuldigen, Lächeln ansah. Dann, nach ein paar Sekunden, starb es und ein gehässiges Grinsen trat an seine Stelle

„Ein kleines Geschenk für deine Freunde." Es wurde breiter. „Weißt du, ich werde nämlich schön langsam ungeduldig."

Itachi lehnte an seiner Zimmerwand. In ein paar Minuten würde er zu ihr müssen. Er wusste nicht, warum er es so sehr verweigerte, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, sie zu sehen. Dennoch, die Erinnerungen an den vorherigen Tag nagten an ihm. Er wollte nicht sehen wie sie vor ihm zurückwich. Angstvolle und hasserfüllte Blicke kannte er. Doch sie hatte vermieden ihn anzusehen. Sie hatte gezuckt, als er sie berührte, kein Danke, als sie geheilt war. Er wusste nicht warum es ihn juckte, warum er nicht einfach mit der Schulter zuckte und wegging, wie er es bei jedem anderen getan hatte.

Vielleicht weil er sie immer und immer wieder sehen würde, bis sie endlich gerettet wurden. Vielleicht, weil sie ihn Monster genannt hatte, ganz leise, geflüstert, als der den Raum verlies. Er wusste es nicht.

Itachi seufzte und schlug mit seinem Kopf sanft gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit um über solche Sachen zu grübeln. Dazu hatte er noch genug Zeit, wenn er nichts mehr zu tun hatte.

Er ignorierte das Geräusch der Türklinke.

„Du kannst jetzt zu ihnen. Lass Rosa-chan ein wenig leiden. Die Blaue kommt zuerst." Pains kalte Stimme erfüllte kurz den stillen Raum, dann drehte er sich um und verlies Itachis Zimmer.

Der Uchiha seufzte und stieß sich an der Wand ab. Dass Leader-sama auch nie klopfen konnte.

„Bringen wir's hinter uns.", murmelte er, als er die Türe hinter sich schoss und eine gelangweilte Miene aufsetzte.

Zum 17. Mal betrat er die kleine Kammer, in der die beiden Mädchen gefangen gehalten wurden.

Zum 17. Mal trat er an ihr Bett um ihre Wunden zu heilen.

Zum ersten Mal zögerte er, bevor er Hinata berührte.

* * *

hoffe ihr habt ein paar meiner anspielungen wenigstens so halbwegsverstanden xDD

und türlich hffe ich auch, dass es euch gefallen hat...

**_reviews wärn auch mal nich schlecht, also....._**


	6. WICHTIG

Viele von euch werden mich und meine Geschichten bereits vergessen haben. Andere werden alle Hoffnungen auf ein neues Kapitel aufgegeben haben, kann ich mir vorstellen. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass ihr Recht hattet. Ich werde meine Geschichten aufgeben.

Der Grund dafür ist einfach: Als ich mit all dem hier angefangen habe, war ich 14. Ich bin älter geworden, habe vieles erlebt und bin reifer geworden. Der Grund, warum ich eine Pause eingelegt habe war, um euch eine realistischere Geschichte geben zu können. Jetzt sehe ich vielleicht alles ein wenig zu realistisch. Ich kann mich nicht mehr mit meinen Geschichten identifizieren, und so würden alle weiteren Kapitel oberflächlich und künstlich werden. Ich weigere mich, solche Geschichten zu schreiben.  
Ich möchte euch für euer Interesse danken. Ich werde nicht aufhören, zu schreiben. Meine Geschichten sind zu einem fixen Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden, auch wenn ich wenige davon hier reinstellen werde.

Ihr ward es, die mich dazu bewogen haben, das Schreiben nicht aufzugeben. Jedes einzelne Review. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, ich kann euch gerne eine Geschichte erzählen:  
Ich kann mich noch ziemlich genau daran erinnern, auch wenn es schon lange, lange her ist. Ich weiß noch, dass ich aufgeregt war. Nervös. Aber auch stolz. Und ich wollte Anerkennung. Ich denke, jeder kennt das Gefühl. Wenn man etwas gerne macht, wenn man etwas gut kann, möchte man es am liebsten in die Welt hinausschreien. Vor allem aber möchte man, dass jemand einem auf die Schulter klopft und sagt, dass man es gut gemacht hat. Dass es einem gefällt. Jeder braucht Bestätigung. Am allermeisten ein Kind.  
Ich war ein Teenager, gerade mal aus dem Pflichtschulalter heraus. Vierzehn, oder vielleicht fünfzehn. Ich hatte mich am Vortag mit meinem besten Freund gestritten – worum es ging weiß ich nicht mehr. Damals kam es selten vor. Heute reden wir nicht mehr miteinander. Habe ihn letztens in unserem Dorflokal gesehen. Er ist auf mich zugegangen, hat mich an der Hand gehalten und genau das gesagt, was er dachte, dass ich hören will. Leider bevorzuge ich die Wahrheit.  
Egal, die Gegenwart beiseite. Es geht hier um die Vergangenheit. Nach ein paar Heulkrämpfen, wie es bei weiblichen Teenagern halt so üblich ist, brauchte ich dringend eine Ablenkung. Und etwas, das meinem Ego wieder auf die Sprünge helfen würde. Da kam es gerade recht, dass mir ein paar Tage zuvor ‚herausgerutscht' war, dass ich meine eigenen Geschichten schreibe. Meine Mutter hat genauso reagiert, wie ich es wollte: sie wollte es lesen. Ich spielte die Unwillige – innerlich unheimlich stolz – und sagte, dass ich es ihr später zeigen würde. Nun. Jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Oder so dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Ich war damals schon auf , und hatte auch schon einiges an hochgeladen. Mein beliebtestes Werk war ‚One day, for sure', ein englisches Gedicht mit horrender Grammatik – und genau das wollte ich meiner Mutter zeigen. Das Gute daran war, dass meine Mutter noch schlechter in Englisch war als ich. Ich druckte es aus – nicht ohne davor den passenden Rahmen hinzuzufügen (zwei Rosen – sehr einfallsreich) und las es noch einmal durch. Gut.  
Ich weiß noch, dass ich nervös war, eingeschüchtert, aber auch erwartungsvoll. Ich wollte, dass man mich aufmunterte, mir sagte, dass ich Talent hatte.  
Ich schlich beinahe ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern fernsahen – Universum, irgendetwas mit Delfinen; Ich erinnere mich, dass ich sie angestarrt habe – und übergab meiner Mutter schüchtern mein Werk. Von da an ist meine Erinnerung nur verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Mutter gesagt hatte, oder wann sie das Blatt an meinen Vater weitergegeben hatte. Mein Vater war besser in Englisch als meine Mutter. Das nächste, an das ich mich noch genau erinnern kann, ist der kritische Blick meines Vaters. Er fragte, ob ich das selbst geschrieben hatte. Ich nickte, stolz und ein wenig kleinlaut. Ich denke, ich sah ihm bereits an, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Und dann stellte er die Frage. Die eine Frage, die ich bis jetzt nicht vergessen habe: „Was heißt ‚sake' auf Deutsch?"  
Ich wusste was es bedeutete. Ich hatte das Wort schon etliche Male verwendet, und dutzende Male gelesen. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Ich war wie gelähmt. Mein Vater glaubte mir nicht, dass ich es geschrieben hatte. Und meine Mutter begann zu zweifeln. Ich hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Und an ihrem Mund. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, einen ihrer Mundwinkel nach hinten zu ziehen, wenn sie dachte, dass jemand lügt. Und genau das tat sie, nachdem ich stumm blieb.

Hier hört meine Erinnerung auf. Seitdem habe ich nie wieder meine Texte erwähnt. Ich habe meine Geschichten für mich behalten. Nicht nur vor meinen Eltern. Vor meinen Geschwistern und vor dem größten Teil meiner Freunde. Sogar jetzt wissen nur zwei meiner ‚realen' Freunde, dass ich schreibe. Keiner von ihnen hat jemals eine meiner Geschichten zu lesen bekommen.  
Und genau deswegen waren Reviews so wichtig für mich. Mit ihnen habe ich die Anerkennung bekommen, die ich gesucht hatte, die Bestätigung, dass mir jemand glaubt, dass es kein nutzloses Hobby ist. Genau deswegen bin ich euch so unendlich dankbar. Denn ohne euch hätte ich ein wunderbares Hobby aufgegeben.


End file.
